buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsuya Kurodake
|image = Tetsuya_full.png |gender = Male |age = 12 |jpname = 黒岳テツヤ |kana = くろだけテツヤ |affiliation = Aibo Academy Balle du Soleil Buddy Police |world = Magic World |buddy = Demon Lord, Asmodai |friends = Gao Mikado Baku Omori Kuguru Uki Kiri Hyoryu Zanya Kisaragi Akatsuki Kisaragi Paruko Nanana Kazane Fujimiya |relations = |names = Future king of the magic world}} "Tetsuya Kurodake" is one of the main characters featured in the anime of Future Card Buddyfight. He is a Magic World user with Demon Lord, Asmodai as his buddy. He is a 6th grader student at Aibo Academy, and often raps when speaking. The bananas on the sides of his head are edible, and grow back after being plucked. His core gadget is a pair of headphones. And his buddyskill is a flying banana. Being a total amateur at the beginning of the series, he is the lowest ranked buddyfighter among the 6th graders of Aibo Academy. As the series progressed however, his skills greatly improved and now is a very powerful fighter, capable of fighting on par with highly skilled opponents. He became a new member of Balle du Soleil and later a member of the Buddy Police. He is voiced by Kazutomi Yamamoto (Japanese) and Alex Bergen (English). Appearance Tetsuya is relatively short, has blonde hair, green eyes, and his mouth has a curvy shape. He wears a long sleeved green and yellow jacket and a black shirt under it, long dark purple jeans, yellow shoes, and a hat with an orange button that strangely changes face depending on Tetsuya's mood. He has 4 Bananas hanging around his hat which can be plucked and then grow back, likely given to him by Asmodai. In the first preview his clothes were differently colored and his jacket was slightly smaller. Personality Tetsuya is a happy, fun-loving kid who enjoys to dance along with his buddy Demon Lord, Asmodai. He also enjoys Buddyfighting, and despite his inexperience, he has just as much enthusiasm fighting as he does dancing. Tetsuya can sometimes display a serious attitude or mindset when the situation requires it, for example when fighting against Terumi for the first time, who used Disaster Force. He is capable of empathizing with other people and is often eager to request rematches against enemies he's lost against despite knowing they're stronger than him, but not to get revenge or settle scores, rather to befriend them or at least make sure they remember him. Even when losing he still can prove himself to be a very tough challenge for most of his opponents. His friendship with Asmodai is extremely strong, they both have very high opinions for each other, and Asmodai frequently encourages Tetsuya to improve and prevented him from surrendering to Sofia's mental pressure even if it meant lying and manipulating. Watching Sofia cruelly destroy Asmodai was enough for Tetsuya to regain his spirit and defeat Sofia. It is heavily implied that he has a crush on Terumi (in the English dub him and Asmodai outright state that he likes her). After their first fight he went out of his way to prove Terumi that the game is meant to be fun, and was eager to begin a friendship and learn more about her, only to be devastated when finding out that her memory was erased. When Sofia offered Tetsuya to restore Terumi's memory and give him all the information he wanted about her if he forfeited his fight, the temptation was strong enough for him to not dance as usual, lose his focus and almost accepted Sofia's blackmail. He then broke into tears in the middle of the fight declaring that he truly wants to know who she really is or at least learn her real name. However, in Japanese version it is not that clear if his feelings for her are romantic though as there wasn't any clear hinting towards that and they portrayed their relationship more as a friendship. Biography Season 1 Tetsuya first appears sneaking into a class he was late to, but Gao notices him due to the bananas on his hat. That same day Gao request to fight against Tetsuya hoping to find a Tuner, during the fight Tetsuya does some misplays but then after revealing that Asmodai is his Buddy he starts playing better while entertaining the crowd despite losing. Then he and Gao become friends. One day Tetsuya offers Baku a banana, and Baku in exchange offers to rebuild Tetsuya's deck. Baku finds out that Tetsuya's deck lacks any real strategy and redesigns it to focus on Asmodai's abilities and cover his flaws. With it he skillfully beats Noboru Kodo. With his improved deck Tetsuya swiftly beats several opponents during the ABC cup qualifier matches and qualifies to the tournament, but then loses in the first round against Jin Magatsu. Tetsuya joins the Rescue Kiri mission at Sengoku Academy and volunteers to fight against Rouga Aragami whom he had lost against before. Tetsuya nearly manages to do a One Turn Kill, but Rouga survives and does a One Hit Kill, something ever harder to do. One day he and Asmodai where having a dance competition as usual and inadvertently interrupt Terumi Kuchinawa's plans to attack Gao. Then he and Terumi have a fight, while Tetsuya lost, his carefree and joyful play style affected Terumi's judgement. Tetsuya asks Gao to be a member of Balle du Soleil for the Gaen Cup, but Zanya refuses, claiming that he's too weak. Tetsuya tries to prove him wrong with a fight, Zanya uses his Super Lethal Formation which everyone predicted had Secret Sword, Star Crusher set to seal Tetsuya's spells, but he correctly deduces that's wrong and almost wins, but then the set Secret sword was Secret Sword, Comet which triggered on Asmodai's attack costing him the fight. Zanya later reveals that the real test was Tetsuya's judgement over Super Lethal Formation's set card and he is allowed on the team. The first match of the Gaen Cup was Balle du Soleil vs Goddess, when Tetsuya notices Terumi is on team Goddess he immediately asks to fight her. This time he manages to win and show Terumi that Buddyfight is a game meant to be fun and seemingly befriends her, but just after the fight he finds out that Termui's memories were wiped out, angering him severely. He later returns to Balle du Soleil's pit still upset about it. When tension in Balle du Soleil raises due to the revelation of Tasuku being the Purgatory Knight, he offers to take the first fight of the second round against Darkness Masterminds. Even though he knew he would probably lose, which he did, he encouraged his teammates to continue fighting, which was his real goal. In the final round of the Gaen Cup, Tetsuya is matched up against Sofia Sakharov. Before the match, Sofia suddenly appears to Tetsuya and Asmodai, boasting about her skills as a Buddyfighter. Calling their upcoming Buddyfight "a pointless thing", Sofia tells them to just forfeit the upcoming match as they could never hope to defeat her. She also admits to being the one who erased Terumi's memories, and promises that if Tetsuya backs out of their match then Sofia would give him all the information he wanted on Terumi. During the match, Sofia comes on strong, quickly putting Tetsuya into what seems to be an unwinnable situation for him. Shaken and still upset over what had happened to Terumi, Tetsuya breaks down into tears, wondering if he really should follow Sofia's earlier demand of him and just give up, in the hope that at least he would learn more about Terumi. However, Asmodai then steps in, first humiliating Sofia with a spell that puts a giant banana peel on her head, breaking her composure, and then places a double of himself disguised as Terumi in the audience in order to inspire Tetsuya to keep on fighting. Through Asmodai's efforts, Tetsuya manages to bounce back and achieves an upset victory over Sofia, scoring the first round of the finals for Balle du Soleil, and also giving Team Purgatory their very first loss of the tournament. He was upset when he found out that the Terumi in the audience was an Asmodai clone, but still thanked Asmodai for helping him win. Unknown to him, the real Terumi did watch the fight and seemed to remember Buddyfight. Tetsuya won the Gaen Cup along with his Balle du Soleil teammates Gao and Zanya after Gao triumphed over Tasuku Ryuenji in the deciding match. Season 2 Tetsuya returns in Season 2 as one of the main characters again. When Tetsuya noticed that Gao was struggling to keep up with his job as a Buddy Police and his school life, he decided to try to help him and ended fighting a members Hundred Demons. Due to his victory, Commander I offered him a position as a Buddy Police officer. Gallery Kenmotsu-Tetsuya01.png Tetsuya's Eng Profile.png|English profile Tetsuya's profile.png|Japanese profile Tetsuya Kurodake.jpg|Tetsuya and Asmodai in the first preview Tetsuya core gear.png|Tetsuya's core gadget Tumblr n25hom4QpP1qgf41do3 1280.png Tetsuya's bananas.png|Tetsuya pulling off his bananas tumblr_n2tiqaRbTK1qefztro1_1280.png|Team Tetsu and Dai with Asmodai's alter egos as deck builder and card analyzer. Young Tetsuya.png|Tetsuya prior to meeting Asmodai and getting the bananas in his hair. Tetsuya_Buddy_Skill.PNG|Tetsuya using his buddy skill. Tetsuya crying.png|Tetsuya breaking down into tears. Tetsuya Nanana.png|Tetsuya dressed up as Paruko Nanana. Buddyfight Records Category:Magic World User Category:Male Character Category:Protagonists Category:Buddyfighter Category:Balle du soleil Category:Buddy Police